The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the sorting of objects, such as glass objects, for example in recycling sorting applications. By way of example, after collection of recyclable glass, a need exists to sort the glass by color so that different colored glass may be effectively processed or sold for reuse. In such applications, even a small amount of foreign material can adversely impact an entire batch of glass of a single color. For example, ceramic pieces can contaminate a batch of glass, and during subsequent processing could explode and damage the batch. In addition, an unacceptable amount of colored glass could make clear flint glass unacceptable for reuse and/or reduce the value of the material, impacting its price in an open market.
Other applications for sorting of objects abound. Fruit, vegetables, manufactured items, mail, and other items are routinely encountered in a state where they are not separated by type. Yet separation is desired so that like objects may be transported or sold separately. Separated objects usually have higher value than the mixed objects.
Automated sorting machines have been contemplated in the industry, and typically operate by using a camera and a sorting actuator, under the guidance of a control system. The control system uses predetermined algorithms and rules to activate the sorting actuator to move passing objects into different bins for collection.
These sorting machines are very sensitive to changes in the flow rate of objects, variations in conveyor belts, deviations in the sizes, shapes or colors of objects, system wear and tear, and other parameters. In addition, the sorting machines are specially designed for one or just a few sorting applications, and are not readily deployed in different applications.
And the sorting systems are very expensive, require expensive conveyor belts, and cannot be readily moved about a facility, such as a recycling or sorting facility. Therefore, a need exists for sorting systems and methods that have improved performance, greater flexibility, and lower cost of ownership.